The Stars that really Matter
by Halostar BSG-117
Summary: An alternate universe that has a backstroy to halo... full of action, drama!PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

"We have fought these Cylons for years! Said Admiral Nigel Nagumo "Since the Covenant wars after we left Earth to her doom we never encountered a threat such as this in 300 years! Please Mr. President allow me to take the Fleet and attack the heart of The Cylon Empire and end this war!" he continued

President Kathryn Janice sat in her chair exhausted of these Cylon attacks we defeated them years ago but they come back stronger and better. With 210 Battlestars left out of 2000 this war was going to reach it's ultimate climax.

"You know we can't do that Nigel, I did this order before at the Union Mills Refinery it cost us 190 Battlestars lost, plus 80 more so the Cylons could not capture them."

Her Military Cabinet started to argue what to do next.

She never thought she would say this but she had to, for her people.

"Gentlemen we have one last choice and I dare say I wish it would never come to this."

They stopped and their eyes widen, they knew what was coming.

"We have to ask for a ceasefire, an armistice."

"But that would mean surrender Madam President." said Nigel

"I know but it is the only way."

"But then who would lead the delegation? " Someone asked.

Soon once again the room was full of arguments.

"I know who will Madam President."

"Yes? Who is it Laura?"

"Why, Commander William Adama Madam."

Commander Adama sat as his shuttle was approaching his ship, The _Galactica_ she was a splendid looking ship. She was a 10 mile long Battleship. He looked at his data pad and looked in to her Weapons armament it was very impressive, 950 AA Guns, 600 5 inch Guns and 79 Ship to ship Guns. She also had 200 Missile pods, each pod filled with 100 Missiles and bombs. He had to Admit it was a good choice and an incredible honor to lead the pride of the Fleet to a peace Session. He was given Command of 12 Battlestars each one carrying the last of the Colonies of Man and the Ambassadors one of those delegates was Himself. The Leader of them all was the personal representative of the President. Laura Janeway. He finished the last of his info on his data pad. He later was greeted in the flight pod by his XO Col. Seamus Doyle.

"Welcome aboard Commander, glad to have you with us."

"No need Colonel am just doing my job."

"We have heard of your reputation Commander. You where a hero at Union Mills and Planet Ragnar!"

"Like I said Col. I am only doing my job…"

They walked off the flight deck and was greeted by dozens of crewmembers. Commander Adama was famous for his leadership in the war and Commanded the finest ships in the fleet.

"Can we get under way Col.? I want to get the Armistice point by Tomorrow."

"Yes sir." The Col. Went to the nearest phone and waited for a seconds and said "Lt. Gaeta power her up and signal the Armistice fleet we are on our way."

He hung up the phone and they continued to walk to his quarters.

After Walking for hours they finally reached his quarters. It was guarded by 2 Soldiers and the door was usual, an A shaped door like the A shaped hallway.

"Here ya are sir. Call us if ya need anything."

"Alright Col."

Col. Seamus walked away and stopped.

"Sir if ya want do ya want to come to tonight's party? Everyone is gonna be there including the Presidents representative."

"Sure I'll think about it."

And he closed the door. Finally a few hours of peace and quiet.

He sat down on a leather chair, rather Spartan for a commander but it will have to do he sat back and vegan to unpack his belongings, until he came across his high school yearbook.

He sighed and started to look he opened the cover and read a comment from a person he wished he never knew.

_"Will, it has been a long road we have had a great time together at Delphi High SchoolAnd I wish to give you good luck and farewell. I wish this relationship could have lasted longer but I must confess, it was a great time to spend my final days here with you. I have come to see that you are a person I wish I could marry but duty compels me. I am sorry. I cannot marry you._

_Love,_

_Laura Roslin"_


	2. Chapter 2

The Commander stepped into the public meeting hall, it was turned into a party filled with rowdy crewmen everyone was happy and a sign that hung above the DJ said 'Peace'. Peace? It wasn't a peace accord, it was just a stalling tactic to give the Colonies one last chance to prepare for a battle. Before he left for the party, he looked at the intelligence reports. They we're not good at all, on all colonies the citizens we're preparing for peace, in reality they we're preparing for a siege. He saw everyone there, Col. Doyle, Lt. Gaeta, his command staff, and the presidents aide….

He stopped dead in his tracks he instantly knew her. Laura? SHE is the presidents representative and aide? My god how long has it been? 5 years, 8 Years, 20? He last saw her in college they we're former sweethearts , they both went separate ways after the war began…..

She looked charming and beautiful she was having a drink with a friend she was laughing and playing just like what they did in their High School Junior and Senior years…..

"Sir? Welcome to the party!"

He suddenly snapped back to reality and saw his chief engineer Commander Joseph Montgomery.

"One hell of a party isn't it?"

"Y-yeah it is Commander." he replied eyes transfixed on his former friend.

Adama strolled over to the refreshments table and took a sip of wine. He than went to his table we're Doyle was waiting for him. They talked, they laughed, they discussed politics, ship gossips, and some troubles, and Galacticas history. As they chat Doyle could see the Commander repeatedly look over his shoulder and watch the Presidents Aide look and smile at him while he was not looking. Cute he thought. He didn't know they we're in a past…. relationship.

He saw the Viper pilots CAG, Lee Kabowski, arm wrestling the Raptors CAG, Malcolm Reynolds

Both sides we're cheering him on and people placing bets on who would win……

He wanted to approach Laura but stopped, he could deal with the pain anymore so he went to the refreshments table to join the senior officers….

000000000000000000000000000000000

Battlestar Galactica

0900

As Commander Adama stepped into his quarters he was exhausted….. He looked at his clocked and winced, he was at the party for 9 hours- and it felt like 30 minutes. He was going to sleep when his intercom rang, he picked it up and answered.

"Yeah, Commander Adama here."

"Sir, there has been a change of plans."

It was Col. Doyle's voice.

"What change in plans?"

"Sir this is ugly news we have received this transmission in the open."

"What does it say?"

Doyle's voice was silent

"Colonel what does it say?"

"'President is dead, Cylon attack on Caprica is under way. All forces are to drop all activities and go to Caprica for defensive Action.'" The Colonel began to choke up trying to hold back fear, Adama could easily sense his anguish because he was also choking back to avoid an emotional outburst.

"All ships go to DEF-CON 1" Adama said

"Sir"

He hung up the phone and said aloud to himself.

"How can we wait unknowing,? This is the price of war we rise with noble intentions and we risk all that is pure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caprica

0900 Hours

"ZZZ- All ships assume delta-Formation alpha! Battlestars Solaria and Serenity use nukes on Cylon Base ships -ZZZZZ"

Nigel Nagumo stood up from the wreckage of what remained of the Presidents Palace. He looked up and saw the sky on fire, filled with Battlestars and Cylon Basestars, he also saw SAR Raptors searching the debris for survivor as he knew they we're none but himself nevertheless he kept looking.

He looked up as he saw nukes exploding across the sky. He than saw a missile heading for him.

"Well, I guess this the end, of all things."

He sat down and closed his eyes to await paradise.

000000000000000000000000

The CIC was in total chaos! Reports and small data streams have poured in everywhere! Lt. Gaeta struggled to contain the situation. It was about to explode into total confusion when Commander Adama and Col. Doyle stepped onto the bridge.

Everyone on the Bridge fell silent.

They Walked to the Command and Strategic table, right below the DRADIS screen. After a small conversation he than ordered all hands to battle stations. Adama turned to Gaeta to order a condition he only saw once in his life, in history classroom about the Cuban missile crisis. DEF-CON 1.

"Sir, Nuclear attack?" Gaeta asked

"I'm afraid so Mr. Gaeta." said Col. Doyle

Doyle and Adama looked at the DRADIS screen to find no ships there.

"Where did the fleet go?"

"They jumped away sir, Dee told me so, she saw them jump away as soon as we received the message. Probably heading to their own respective Colonies."

"Damn it…" Commander Adama said silently.

After a few minutes he clicked his com to engineering.

Scott of "Scotty" as a joke to the old 1960's Star Trek appeared on screen.

"Sir, I have to be blunt but what the Frack is going on here?!"

"You will get the news soon, it's not pretty. But until than get Galactica's engine power to 110 we are getting back to Caprica pronto."

Adama than switched to Ship-Wide COMS

"All hands all hands get ready to jump! All Vipers pilots man your planes I repeat MAN YOUR PLANES!"

Than wit the Commanders order the Galactica made the jump to Caprica, in a blinding flash of light hoping that they are not too late!


	3. Chapter 3

Caprica

0934

Galactica Immediately Launched her Vipers and Raptors as they formed a wall and sped for the raiders. In all 280 Vipers, Raptors, and their new Fighters, the Longswords. They we're all seconds away from firing range but an unexpected thing happened. Suddenly a ship jumped behind the Raiders and Marauder Class Bombers. It was without a Battlestar seeing this CAG Lee Apollo informed Adama and Doyle via Comlink.

000000000000

"Sir! A ship has jumped in!"

Adama and Doyle looked at their DRADIS screens it was a Battlestar. Adama keyed Apollo back.

"Apollo identify that ship the temperature from the wreckage is too high for us to scan."

"Sir it is the Battlestar…. Veyron."

"Veyron?" Doyle asked. "Never heard of that before."

"Veyron was no ordinary Battlestar…. It was meant to become 1 level higher, a Dreadnaught."

A faint but audible transmission came through.

"This is the Veyron to the Galactica this is Commander Mike Fensom. Do you copy over?"

Doyle was about to respond when the screams of battle cries from the Pilots rang through.

"This is for my Home you creeps who else wants to dance?!"

"Yee-ha! Take that toasters!"

"Bulldog watch it one coming from behind!"

"Crap I can't shake him!"

"Bulldog this is Boomer get the raider into my sights!"

_This is gonna be a very long day…._ Adama thought.

Lee Kabowski piloted his Viper past what was left of the Battlestar Serenity, a hulk of burning metal

He than went through the debris of a former space port and came up right behind a flight of raiders.

Perfect.

He locked on his 4.15 Sagitarrion Peacekeeper missiles and locked on to all 15 Raiders. The raiders than tried to jerk and shake off Lee's aim. hey we're too late and Lee fired. The missiles made a long trail of ions and all 15 raiders blew up in a cloud of fire. All of his Viper pilots we're making swiss cheese of the raiders, they didn't seem to expect Vipers and a Battlestar to arrive on a conquered planet.

He than saw the Battlestar Veyron, A huge ship. Perhaps the largest ship he had ever seen. But a close looked said about it's damage and weaponry….

She had dark spots and what appeared to be bloody scratches on her starboard side. But her 80 inch guns still stood proud and tall. Along with her main cannons, 5 massive MAC cannons, relics from the Covenant War. His Vipers than moved into formation to escort the Battlestar to Galactica.

0000000000000

The Battle ticked by and by the fighting was done the mission timer was already 30 minutes since launch.

Adama with Commander Fensom sent SAR Raptors and Colonial Shuttles and some scout craft. All found a band of survivors that hid in the space port. Now with Adamas order he assumed Command of the Fleet. But for the president he had an idea for a replacement.

0000000000000

Laura was confined to her quarters since this whole mess began. She reviewed the last message ever made by the president.

'Although asking for peace is like asking for surrender it means both sides are tired of war and that both sides wish to cooperate and bring a new order to the 12 colonies. Peace is finally an option which our future children will grow up to know that they are the future of the Cylon Empire and the 12 Colonies.'

_Some "Peace"_ Laura thought.

A clank only meaning the opening of the door came Adama walking in. But not with a smile she saw years ago.

"Laura, I know we never had a chance to continue our relationship. But since you are the only surviving Government official left I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." she said.

Than 4 armed guards came in as his escort.

"I'm listening, intently…"

00000000000000

_Veyron and Galactica orbited of what remained of Caprica…. They can still here the screams of wounded or dying people on Caprica. Suddenly 27 ships jumped into orbit it wasn't a Cylon Battle fleet nor was it Colonial. It was Civilian ships, it was than joined by 30 more ships from Caprica than more jumped from Virgon and Saggiterra. In all Galactica and Serenity soon found 310 Civilian ships. Now Adama in Command he now had a choice fight in defnse of the Colonies or find these people a new home to rebuild and perhaps take vengence, the question is... where to go?_


	4. I'll never let you Fall

Caprica

1000

"Mike we have to find a way out of this mess!" said Adama

"I know Bill but we have to fight back somehow! We can't run from the Cylon fleet all the time! We have to link up with the rest of the fleet." Mike replied

"We won't "

Both officers turn to see Laura Roslin walking in with her armed escort. Adama was less transfixed of her than Fensom, he started at her with admiration.

"I had just received word from some civilians coming in, the ENTIRE Colonial Fleet has been lost….."

Both Commanders turned pale, with the loss of the fleet only 2 Battlestars can protect a civilian fleet of 310 ships? In all that was about 120,000 people. The Battlestars were meant for offensive action. Not defensive action. After a few seconds of silence Adama finally spoke.

"We won't fight here. In Colonies no that is out of the question but there is one place we can flee to. And fight"

"And what would that be sir?" said Fensom

"I know what you are referring to Bill, Earth, and project HOMECOMING"

00000000000000000000000

Prolmar Sector

1100 Day 5

Word speeded through out the fleet that Commander Adama held a secret, a secret that was guarded by the colonial ONI. It was said that after the fall of Reach 150 years ago the forsaken, a band of civilians and a small section of the UNSC fleet led by Admiral Henry Stanforth led the fleet to the colonies a journey that lasted 30 years the Forsaken received a message, a message that signaled that the Covenant and the UNSC reached an armistice, but the forsaken was already too far away to return…. So the fleet continued and settled on what the present day colonies stand….. Only that they ONCE stood……

But morale had risen, if the UNSC had reached a peace agreement than the hopes of surviving the Cylon onslaught we're VERY high. The only thing was trying to reach UNSC fleet first, that's what Project HOMECOMING was about to find and document UNSC controlled space the probes they launched made an ion trail only visible to colonial sensors it would take 10 years, according to the 30 year old data, the last probe was destroyed by an asteroid only 20 light-years away from the nearest UNSC space.  
No matter what happened the new refugee fleet would never give up and will reach their goal NO MATER THE COST.

00000000000000000000000000

Galactica Briefing Room

1500 Day 5

Captain Apollo waited for his pilots to sit, they we're all excited about the news of HOMECOMING and that the Fleets journey was short. But it wasn't goin to be.

"Al right ya noobs quiet down…… The Fleet has some fuel problems without enough fuel we might s well float our way to safety and the request of the Commander is a real pain in the ass."

The pilots started to moan but Apollo A.k.a Lee Adama waved for them to stop.

"This" an image of a desert planet appeared "is Carillon, an old mining post at the edge of Colonial Space before the war…. It contained enough Tylium, ammo, and equipment to last a hundred years but…. The Cylon threat force the garrison to withdraw, it's now used as a Cylon sensor outpost with 2 Plasma cannons on the surface."

"This is we're you come in you are to escort the 300th ODST Infantry for an invasion of Carillon, to secure an LZ and let the civilian fleet commence fuel harvesting for the long journey. Viper squadrons Echo 119 and 216 are to guard the fleet with help from the Veyrons squadrons the rest will attack Anti Air defenses than arch back up into space to conduct patrols for 3 weeks" the whole briefing room let out loud moans and swearing " and don't whine THE ENTIRE FLEET is counting on us, the fleet will reach Carillon in 2 days so gear up and study these Recon pics and maps they might save your life, CREWMEN! DISSMISSED!"

000000000000000000000000000000

2100 Day 5

Galactica and Veyron led he massive fleet through a rainbow colored nebula as the fleet did Adama and Roslin took a stroll on Galactica's forward viewing deck….

"Bill, the fleet will need a strong leader cause I am no military strategist but you are _with_ Experience so I made it official"

"What's official?" Bill inquired.

Roslin dug into her pocket and gave Bill a locket and walked away.

_My Gaurdian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays_

Bill opened it and he saw the Colonial Phoenix insignia with 3 bars and 3 starts across the golden bars.

A note was in the locket it read "_Congratulations Admiral Adama, this is a present and an apology for what I wrote in that year book 20 years ago…. I'll never let you fall and I'll stand up for you forever and I'll be there through it all Bill" _

He look to find Laura, but she was gone…..


	5. The Battle of Carillon

Carillon

1840 Hours

"Action Stations. Action Stations set condition 1 throughout the ship I repeat Action Stations Action Stations set condition 1 through out the ship."

Adama and Laura walked into the CIC which was full of Chaos and action once again. They both knew that the attack was near and that they needed full surprise to win this one.

"Mr. Gaeta Hail Veyron and notify Commander Fensom of final jump coordinates."

"Sir."

"Do you think this will work?" Laura asked

"It has too it's either we get the fuel and get the frack outta here, or we die"

0000000000000

Veyron and the Galactica where moving away from the Fleet, using there escort frigates and some viper squadrons to watch them wile they we're gone. They began there final jumping sequence count down. It was a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

00000000000

"Signal Veyron of Final Countdown"

"Yes, sir" Geata flipped an a message to all ships in range. "Jump in 5.….4.….3.….2.…..1 JUMP!"

Galactica and Veyron disappear in a blinding flash of light and soon reappear above the planet known as Carillon.

"NOW LAUNCH MISSILES AND LAUNCH LANDING CRAFT" yelled Adama

Soon the order passed around but the order soon became confusing , the Admiral didn't launch Vipers.

Galactica and Veyron began to rain down missiles and landing craft of the 300th ODST Capricorn Division and elements of what remained of the Colonies Armed forces.

00000000000000

Private Jenkins can feel the heat and pressure as his landing craft hit the atmosphere at the same time he tried not to barf his Sergeant, Matthew Baker reviewed the mission.

"Alright you ladies listen up! We have to takeout these Cylon Batteries that threaten Galactica and Veyron it's guarded by some standard Cylon Centurion Platoons! Remember as soon as you hit the dirt don't stand in the fracking open if you do the Cylons will surely mowe you down!"

Matt turned to see the ground coming up very fast he turned around and gave his final order.

"HELLJUMPERS HOW DO WE LAND?!"

"WE LAND FEET FIRST, SIR!"

He gave a smile and buckled up and gave Private Jenkins a thumbs up and a smile.

_The enemy gate is down….. _

0000000000000000

Adama winced as he saw blimps on the dradis screen only to see them as plasma artillery shells from the planet however they didn't hit Galactica, they we're bracketing the fleet.

"Sir I just got a baseship sir coming in from the far side of Carillon! I also got 72 Cylon Fighters inbound sir!" Said Gaeta

He still had his suppression fire standing by but he wasn't facing the Fighters, Veyron is.

He than got the ships Phone for contacting other ships in the area and patched it right through to the Veyron

"Veyron this is the Galactica Admiral Adama Actual do you copy over?"

"Galactica this is Veyron Actual go ahead."

"72 Cylon Fighters coming your way! Start your suppression fire and launch Vipers!"

"Copy Commander Fensom out"

Veyron immediately swung it's topside to the Raiders and opened up a hail of lead and fire. And the Vipers Followed suit to engage them as well.

How ever the Baseship didn't try to engage Veyron it went straight for Galactica!

Frack Adama thought he will have to break off his Assault and focus on the baseship.

"Break off the Assault reprogram all the missiles and focus Galactica on the incoming baseship!"

Doye went to the helm station to confirm the order

"Sir! Helm, is now facing the Baseships!"

Adama sent a message to Scotty the engineer.

"Now Scotty cut the power and swing our top side to the baseship!"

Galactica swung so fast that the crew in the Launch bays feel to the ground trying to regain balance.

She Immedietly fired and the incoming missiles we're met with Galactica's arsenal of bullet, missile, and most of all _Vengeance. _

0000000000000000000

The battle in the space was bad as it was on the ground Jenkins squad has fought it's way to the Battery and taken it out but only baker and Jenkins survived the assault he saw as his squad mates where blown away by shredder rounds…..

00000000000000000

The Battle grew very intense as Galactica and than lone baseship going 1on 1, mono e mono.

Veyron had no difficulty destroying the raider as he orderd all of his ships to make a mad dash for the baseship…..

"Now yelled Mike! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Veyron than fired her massive 300 ton shell cannons at the ship as soon as it hit the ship , it simply began to break apart but than the baseship launched fighters all the pilots knew that they called out the big guns….

The Crimson Elite.

000000000000000000

Lee Kabowski cursed as he saw the red raiders come out of nowhere and destroyed his wingman Charles, he muted his channel as he screamed for mercy and help……

The Raider began to cut his squadrons and Lee was just going to sit there and kill his men? _No Frackigng your not._ He pushed his ship into over drive as his Viper fought with the raider to get it in his cross hairs but every time he was close the raider would jerk and pull away forcing Lee to Start over again the raider toyed with him trying to lose lee by making him crash into the wreckage of his former team mates, Lee Didn't buy hat as he easily dodged it and continued firing and getting a lock with his Peacekeeper Missiles. Than a nearby Viper came out of nowhere and shot the Red Raider in the wing forcing the raider to go a little shaky . Who shot that? Lee wondered.

"HAHA Got him for ya Apollo finish that bastard off!" It was Starbuck, Kara Thrace

He squeezed the trigger and let fly his Missiles and for the first time a member of the Cylon Elite had fallen…..

Lee looked up to see the resistance was crumbling and the Raiders we're retreating. They had won the day.

0000000000000000000

"Sir All Raiders have been destroyed or withdrawing." Doyle said

Adama let out a sign of relief and loosened his fists soon cheers rang out for Adama the Hero and Champion of Humanity.

2 hours later the Civilian Fleet jumped in and the refinery ships began fueling there tanks for the Tylium fuel.


End file.
